In some known systems, users can simultaneously edit a document stored at a server. Such known systems, however, only allow editing of documents such as word documents and image documents. Such known systems, for example, cannot allow a user to generate a workspace including applications, with which other users can interact and/or modify, and through which the other users can provide information to the user that generates the workspace. Additionally, such known systems do not generally allow for users to host their own workspaces in a secure manner.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that allow users to share workspaces that can include multiple types of files and/or applications that can be edited by and/or interacted with numerous other users, and that can be securely hosted by user devices.